I'll Take My Chances
by bbandgsr
Summary: BB contemplate their relationship. Songfic.


**Pairing: B/B**

**Spoilers: none specific, references to past relationships Sully, Cam, Tessa and Rebecca**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**A\N: This is my first fic for Bones, so please be nice. The song is I'll take my chances by The Click Five**

**

* * *

****I'll Take my chances with you**

Booth and Brennan were seated in the usual spot at Wong Foos, Their case had been solved quickly and they were celebrating their success after working solidly for the past few days.

Their usual banter was obvious as they fought over their food, who was eating who's and who had finished the last of the noodles. The two had been partners for several years now, friends for most of that period but they had only 'crossed the line' from friends to lovers a few months ago. Their relationship was not strictly secret, Brennan was sure Angela knew something had changed between the partners, yet they had not made a public announcement to the squint squad.

Looking over to his feisty, work-a-holic girlfriend, Booth contemplated how relaxed they had become in one another's company, how each brought out the best in the other and how much they had had to overcome to get where they were now.

_You and I_

_We never had it easy baby_

_We had to work so hard_

Brennan, unbeknownst to Booth, was having a similar epiphany. Brennan was considering everything it had taken for her to realise that she could have a relationship, not everyone would leave her, and that Booth really did love her. Their relationship, even before they became lovers, had been rocky. Every time either had come close to admitting their feelings, or acting on them, something, or someone had come along and thrown their relationship back a step, Cam and Sully being the most obvious.

_And __every time__ it feels like we're gonna make it_

_That's when it falls apart, bu__t_

_Baby I'll take__ my chances with you_

_Baby I'll take my chances with you_

Booth and Brennan continued to silently reflect on their past mistakes. Both realised that every minor setback had brought them to where they were now. Each jealous moment, dangerous situation and the continuous bickering had led them to their relationship.

_Every night I think about the mistakes I've made_

_I try to change my __ways _

_(Nothing's gonna change my ways)_

_And__ I don't mind all the little games we play_

_And all the foolish t__hings you say,__cause_

_Baby I'll take my chances with y__ou_

_That's what I'm gonna do_

_Baby I'll take my chances with you_

Both partners had taken a risk to be with each other. Booth felt he had sacrificed his sanity to be with his beloved Bones. The woman drove him crazy and they constantly bickered, he knew their relationship would never be easy, they disagreed on so much, religion, marriage and children to say the least. Whilst Brennan had had to overcome her fears of relationships and learn to trust one man to get to know the 'real' Temperance Brennan. For both, the relationship was a huge risk, a step neither was sure they should take, unsure of where it would lead, yet they were both the happiest they had been in a long time.

_Love is what you make it_

_So give it one more try_

_Cause I get turned down when you're not around_

_I just can't take it all_

The partners would have to adjust to having the other in their lives, Love might not have come easily and their relationship may be a struggle, but it would be worth it. Booth was afraid that he was not enough for Brennan, scared that he wouldn't be able to give her what she wanted and needed. His previous relationships hadn't been strong enough Rebecca, Tessa even Cam, none had been deep enough relationships, and Booth had been hurt by them more than he let on. He was afraid the same would happen to him and his Bones. Brennan had her own demons, her family history, her fear of being left and her inability to connect to people. Yet ultimately their love would make them stronger. They made each other happy; they understood one another, their regrets and their fears.

_You and I_

_We never had it easy baby_

_We've both been hurt before_

_(Both been hurt before)_

_And only time will tell us if we're gonna make it_

_There's no __way to be sure, but_

_Baby I'll take my chances with you_

_That__'s what I'm gonna do_

_Baby I'll take my chances_

_I'll take my chances_

_With you_

Both Booth and Brennan realised they had been sitting contemplating their relationship silently to themselves for a while now. Looking up at the same time, they caught one another's glance, reading the love in each others eyes, and knowing that theirs were reflecting the same emotion. They understood. No matter what happened, how many chances it took, they would take them. Each would take their chances with the other and their relationship would be stronger for it.

* * *

**A/N 2: Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
